


Saltatio Vita

by Sjukdom



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjukdom/pseuds/Sjukdom
Summary: “You know, I was a good dancer in high school."





	Saltatio Vita

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this wonderful work by gordlock-fanart - http://gordlock-fanart.tumblr.com/post/150327930334 <3

“You know, I was a good dancer in high school”, said Jim all of a sudden after a long pause. As if he was thinking these words over and over for the last ten minutes or so, tasting each syllable, choosing the right tone, pronouncing them carefully in his mind. For Harvey it seemed that they had already discussed everything - all things that were important for them had been told, by words or by touches if the words were not enough or simply useless, because their fingertips could say it all clearer and louder than their tongues. All the important things, whispered softly and screamed in rage and cried out in a tight voice that betrayed stubbornly dry eyes. All the important things, written on their bodies with the peculiar language of touching and each time slow strokes, tight embraces and teasingly light pats had a new meaning. 

Everything was known, yet this appeared to be something new.

Harvey surveyed Jim from head to foot. He was half-sitting, half-lying in the chair, his overlong hair hanging in front of his eyes, shimmering bronze in the unnatural light of his apartment, his chin pressed to his chest, legs spread wide in a relaxed manner. This was a rare sight of the tranquility and the trust that was especially hard to catch nowadays and usually Harvey admired him in such moments, hoping that they would last a bit longer but the new information appeared to be too exciting.

“Yeah?” Harvey made himself comfortable in his chair and bridged his hands under his chin as if he was a shrink listening to a patient. He was well-aware that he looked rather funny with his tie hanging loosely, his shirt unbuttoned and his belt opened. When Jim looked at him out of the corner of his eye and chuckled, Harvey kept his posture and the serious look on his face. “Were all other boys so horrible at it?”

Jim laughed and shook his head, then pulled up his relaxed body.

“They weren't. But I tell you, I was good.”

Harvey cocked his head to one side and grunted doubtfully. 

“Why, you don't believe me?” Jim reached out for a pillow that had been left recklessly on the floor with a clear intention to throw it right into Harvey’s mockingly thoughtful smirk.

“Uh-huh. A bit hard to imagine you doing a part in “Swan Lake”, Harvey caught the pillow stopping it a few inches away from his nose. Jim giggled and glanced around looking for new missiles. “Okay, seriously, aren't you a good dancer now?”

Jim leaned back and shrugged.

“No idea. I haven't had much practice since then. Couldn't find a right partner.”

Jim stared ahead, suddenly silent and thoughtful. Harvey couldn’t tell whether he was teasing him or it was a genuine concern.

“Couldn't you tell me about that a bit earlier? We’d rock the whole GCPD!” 

Thankfully, Jim was back into the real world, shaking his head and smiling. He tucked his locks behind his ears and stood up, holding out his hand. Harvey looked at it, then at his face. Jim’s gaze was warm and hopeful, but there was also a nervous wrinkle between his eyebrows.

“Better late than never, eh?”

“Oh, please”, said Harvey just for the sake of it, rising heavily out of the chair. He took Jim’s hand and squeezed it lightly. Jim smiled, the slight embarrassment in his eyes turning into the anticipation, the wonderful metamorphosis induced by his touch.

“You’ll tell me how good I am.”

“Oh yes, I will”, answered Harvey with a smirk. Jim rearranged their position, placing Harvey’s hand he was holding on his waist. He grabbed Harvey's shoulder, drawing him so close their bellies touched and looked into his eyes proudly.

“Are you ready?”

“You don't want to switch on some records, do you?” Harvey asked, relaxing his hand on Jim’s waist just enough for it to start sliding down. Entirely on its own, of course, nothing can beat gravity after all. Jim arched his back a little, but didn't protest.

“And you have some appropriate ones, do you?” he asked back, squinting at Harvey's utterly honest expression. “I’ll sing us a tune, don't you worry.”

Before Harvey could tell another joke, there came the melody - a simple one, nothing but a vibration of vocal cords, soft and gentle sounds escaping Jim's tightly pressed lips. He stepped back, making Harvey step forward and turned, leading his partner after him. His voice started to tremble as they circled around Harvey's room, slowly and almost lazily at first, while Harvey stumbled and stumped on Jim's bare feet occasionally. After the first six or seven circles, one accidentally broken beer bottle and almost a dozen times Jim's toes were in the real danger, Harvey’s body finally grasped what they were doing and he began to enjoy the dance. 

They moved faster, the room going round and round before Harvey’s eyes until everything around was spinning and Harvey was almost breathless, but he didn't want to stop. Jim's eyes, the axis of this brand new blurred world, were so full of joy that in fact he couldn't stop. The tune he was singing was distorted by the wide smile on his face. The heat of his body was overwhelming, radiating from him like from a fire that had been given a new life. Harvey felt a little flash of anger at this stubborn kid, who for some reason had been keeping this joy a secret for so long and immediately sworn to himself that from now on they would dance as often as they could.

And Jim was damn good at it.

He only hoped he wouldn't throw up from all this spinning. Or -

Someone, perhaps Harvey himself stumbled and they both fell to the floor, Jim on top of his partner. It took a few seconds for Harvey to understand that they stopped dancing and were now lying still. The room went on circling around him all the same. Harvey squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again to see the ceiling above him slowing down a bit. He heard Jim laughing breathlessly and felt this laughter tickling his neck. Harvey hugged him with both hands, hoping that this would anchor him somehow.

He blinked and saw Jim's worried face above him. However, the anxious expression couldn't fully replace the glee that this rather awkward dancing awakened in him. Don’t even start asking questions, thought Harvey and took Jim's face in his hands, drawing him closer for a kiss. The words seemed like a waste of breath. 

Jim pulled back and tried to say something again, but just puffed and smiled instead and started kissing him back. Any words were certainly the waste of breath they could put to the better use.

First of all, to dance again.


End file.
